


Never Have I Ever... A Collection fo Glimpses

by 4shipsandgiggles



Category: Never Have I Ever (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4shipsandgiggles/pseuds/4shipsandgiggles
Summary: A collections of glimpses into the story of Devi Vishwakumar and Paxton Hall-Yoshida
Relationships: Paxton Hall-Yoshida/Devi Vishwakumar
Comments: 19
Kudos: 141





	Never Have I Ever... A Collection fo Glimpses

**Author's Note:**

> Bare with me, I haven't written any form of fiction in a pretty long time. This show inspired me to pick up writing again but I'm a little rusty so all the mistakes are my own.

What happens after Paxton goes to Devi’s house in 1x10

\---

Paxton sits in his car outside of Devi’s place for what feels like hours, but it's probably only about 15 minutes. He just stares at his phone, willing it to ring or light up with a notification. He sighs with the realization that her response might not be immediate. He blew her off at school so she has every right to do the same. But he really hopes she doesn’t.

With one last longing look at his home screen, he unlocks his phone and types a quick text to Trent, asking him if he wants to chill. He needs a distraction. If he goes home, he’ll just fret and Rebecca will ask questions. He never should have told her about the kiss. But he had to tell someone and he figured his sister would keep it under wraps until he figured it all out. He thought he had, which is what led him to her place on Saturday. He didn’t know exactly what he was going to say, but he knew it would all come into focus when he saw her. When she smiled at him. 

But then her mom was there, casting disapproving looks his way, at the dress in his hand, and he just felt uneasy. He should have known better. He remembers her hovering the last time he showed up outside her home. He shouldn’t have gone. 

And then she’s called him an idiot. Looked at him like he had bad intentions, like he was out to ruin Devi. It was the farthest thing from what he had been feeling. How he’d been feeling about her. But the feelings he had on the drive over, the nervous excitement that bubbled inside him, made him smile and tap his fingers on the steering wheel, it was gone. It just left like a snap and he had to get out of there. And he did.

He shakes of the memories of Saturday free as Trent texts him back, telling him to come over and hang. He locks his phone and takes one last look at the home screen. No new notifications. He sighs as he tosses it on to the empty passenger seat and turns his keys in the ignition. 

\---

“So what’s up with Little D?”

They’re just about to finish Rainbow Road when Trent asks the question and he’s so surprised to hear him bring her up that he slips into second place behind Donkey Kong. 

“What?”

“What’s up with you and Devi?”

He doesn’t think he’s ever heard Trent use her real name.

“What do you mean?” He knows he's being evasive but he's so unnerved by Trent’s line of questioning. 

“Like, what happened between you guys?” He pauses before he adds, “like, something happened, right?”

“Nothing happened.” 

Paxton just stares at the rankings on the screen and really hopes that’s enough chit chat for Trent. He’s wrong.

“Something totally happened,” Trent states with confidence. “You guys left the party together, and it was like, pretty early and you didn’t come back.”

“I drove her home.”

“And?”

“And what?” 

He should have known Trent wouldn’t drop it. He’s nothing if not curious. But it's usually about stupid things, like that time he licked a nine volt battery just because.”

“Did you guys hook up?”

“What?!” Paxton turns to look at Trent. “Why would we hook up?” 

“Because you’re into her.” Trent states it like it's the most obvious thing and all Paxton can do is stare at his friend, dumbfounded. _What the fuck?_ is the first though that goes through his head. 

“What?” 

“You’re hot for coyote girl, dude.” Trent reiterates with a smirk. 

“How do you know?” Paxton’s not going to deny it. Trent knows. But, how the fuck does Trent know?

“It’s pretty fucking obvious, dude. Like, you love to rescue her like she’s Princess Peach or some shit. And you have this dumb smile when she's around. And you picked her for the group project. And you let her hang out with your sister.”

Paxton takes a moment to consider how much he wants to share.

“We kissed.”

“Yeah, you did!” Trent says with a sly smirk while he nods his head. “And then what?”

“And then nothing.”

“What do you mean, nothing? You didn’t hook up.”

“No.”

Trent has this look on his face, like he’s trying to solve a puzzle or answer a math question. Then he locks eyes with Paxton. 

“So, why’d you blow her off at school?” Trent asks with a furrowed brow. Like the whole situation doesn't make sense to him. It doesn’t make sense to Paxton either.

 _Trent knows_ , Paxton reminds himself. So he might as well just lay it all out there. 

“I went to see her on Saturday, after we kissed in my car, and I walked into this whole situation with her mom, who called me an idiot and pretty much implied I was out to ruin Devi’s life.” He finishes with a sign. 

“Cold.”

“Yeah.”

“So?” 

“So what?” Paxton’s asks, defeated.

“So, why’d you blow her off at school?” Obviously it wasn’t a good enough excuse for Trent. And Paxton’s starting to realize it wasn’t a good enough excuse, period.

“I don’t know. I just felt stupid and I guess I just didn’t want to deal with it.”

Trent nods his head like Paxton’s response makes sense. Like he gets it.

“So, you like Little D.” Trent says it like it’s just a fact. Paxton Hall-Yoshida likes Devi Vishwakumar. There’s no judgment in the way he says it, he’s just saying it to say it. To put it out there.

“Yeah.” Paxton responds in the same tone. Matter-of-fact. He's into her. He likes Devi.

“So what are you going to do?”

Paxton pauses. “I don’t know yet.”


End file.
